


Precious

by MorningWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningWriter/pseuds/MorningWriter
Summary: While preparing for her new life as a professor at Hogwarts, Aurora makes sure to bring along a special item of hers that she holds near and dear to her heart.





	

Facing a full body mirror, Aurora pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. Looking at her reflection, she glanced past it to see the letter upon the desk next to her. It was a letter from her father, urging her to get ready for a new adventure. An adventure as a professor at Hogwarts.   
She turned swiftly, snatching up the letter before apparating quite suddenly.  
Arriving at Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley, the brunette walked in, avoiding the glances she got. She walked down a long hallway, goblins lining both walls, writing hurriedly down on parchments. Above, a gorgeous chandelier decked in tiny crystals that hung so gently over those below.  
Aurora stopped in front of a large podium, the Head Goblin sitting on top. Peering over his half-moon shaped glasses, his head tilted. “Deposit or withdrawal today?” he asked, his tongue sliding lightly across his pointed teeth.  
“Withdrawal,” Aurora replied, her eyes never leaving the goblins.  
“Name?” he asked, pulling over a large book. Once in front of him he began to flip through it.  
There was a pause and Aurora glanced around suspiciously. Then, meeting the goblins gaze she said, “Madame Beauty,”  
The goblin’s eyebrows raised before he closed and pushed the book away. Leaning back, he opened a drawer and pulled out another book. This one was far less big and smaller than the other. Putting the nail of his index finger on the cover, he traced a pattern before it opened.  
“Madame Beauty…” he said, clearing his throat before he got to the page, “Last entry was about…almost seven years ago…” he told her.  
Aurora kept still but she exhaled hotly, “My vault, creature,” she growled.  
“Yes, yes, right away,” The Head Goblin said, his own voice sounding agitated. “Grimly, escort Ms. Beauty to her vault,” he said, turning to offer his hand to the goblin who showed up seconds later.  
Reaching his small hand up, the new goblin looked as a key magically appeared in his palm. He clutched it tight then nodded his head toward Aurora. The two left the main room.  
Going to the back, Grimy opened a large door and walked in. Inside there were many tracks of carts that led to different places. He walked along the platform to the fourth track and got on. Aurora sat behind him, situated herself and hung on.  
The cart began to move. Like a roller coaster, the track twisted and turned deep underground. Every few seconds the two would pass a light post before vanishing in the darkness again. Grimly turned the cart, adjusting to different tracks before finally the two stopped.  
With a screeching halt, the two found themselves in the dark caverns of Gringotts Bank. Aurora could hear water dripping and the distance sounds of rocks falling into puddles.  
“Come along,” grumbled Grimly, nudging the witch before picking up a lantern that hung on the cart.   
They walked a few paces until they reached a large circular steel door. It had many locks to it. Aurora stood in front of it, her greenish hazel eyes staring thoughtfully before she nudged the goblin forward, “Open it,” she ordered.  
Grimly gritted his pointy teeth in anger then grabbed the key from his pocket and stuck it in a hole in the centre of the door. Once fully in, he put his hand on it too. Suddenly locks began clicking and the door started to open.   
Inside it was dark. Aurora took a few steps then snapped her fingers. Two oil lamps at the back lit, casting long orange and yellow shadows across the walls. Her chamber was stunning. There were racks of clothes, trunks of priceless artifacts too.  
There were mirrors, cabinets of pictures, vases and potions. On one wall there was even a display of daggers and knives. Some were hunting knives, other’s throwing knives.   
Walking inside, Aurora started to look around. She gently brushed the dust off a few coat hangers before her eyes began seeking something more precious. Walking past a desk, her fingers lightly danced on the surface before she saw some photos.  
For a second she stared, looking at the ghosts of the past before she came back to her senses. She walked around more quickly now. She pulled away a few drapes, picked up a few boxes until she found it.   
In the corner of the room, hidden from view was a thin folder. It leaned against the wall and there was nothing written on it. It lay there, untouched for years. Aurora started to smile before she picked it up in her hands.   
She blew the dust off it then held it close to her chest.  
“Done yet??” growled the goblin.   
Turning her head, Aurora narrowed her eyes.  
~  
Opening the door to her chambers, Aurora stepped in and let out an exasperated sigh. She leaned on the door once she closed it then looked around thoughtfully. Then she remembered the folder.  
Leaning up and walking further into her new home, the brunette woman picked up the folder that lay on a nearby table. She studied it fondly then made her way to the nearest window. Sitting under it lay a record player, an old one that she had bought years ago.  
Emptying the folder and finding a record inside she carefully set it on the player. With a snap of her fingers it righted itself, switched on and began to play.  
Head tilting back, Aurora closed her eyes as the sweet sound of the violin graced her eardrums. Finding the nearest chair she sat down. Her fingers moved to the tune, her body still and her mind at ease.   
For the first time in years she was at peace.  
End


End file.
